


奎八9

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八9

[大家好，这里是来自大韩娱乐的现场报道，我现在位于奥林匹克体育馆的场馆外，大势hip-hop男团A-TEEN今天将会在场馆内举办他们这次全国巡回演唱会的最后一场安可演唱会，现场的粉丝们从早上就开始排队买队员们的各种周边，让我们去采访一下现场的粉丝们...]

徐明浩站在队伍的中间，此刻正焦急的不停伸着脑袋关注着前面的境况！  
“一定要买到圆佑的周边，一定要买到圆佑的周边，一定要买到圆佑的周边....”不停自言自语的跟自己打气，重要的事情要说三遍，徐明浩坚定的看着缓缓向前进行的队伍！

[同学们，大家好！我们是大韩娱乐的记者，想简单的做个采访...请问你们团队里谁的粉丝呢？]  
[金珉奎...Mingyu....我爱你]  
[胜澈哥超帅的...]  
[我们的混血小王子韩率啊....姐姐好爱你....]  
[全圆佑看我一眼，我连我们的孩子叫什么名字都想好了...]

徐明浩听见不远处尖叫着的粉丝们低头笑着，果然自己喜欢的人是最优秀的！心中小小的傲娇让他觉得缓慢前进的队伍也变得不那么难熬了！  
“我们圆佑怎么这么好看啊！”徐明浩看着手机的屏保感叹着！  
“同学....你也是A-TEEN的粉丝吗？第一次见到男饭呢！”后面的一群女孩子看着的站在前面的徐明浩异常激动，毕竟男饭是非常难得的，长的好看的男饭更是难上加难，大概一百个人里面也很难找到一个吧！  
“对，我也是A-TEEN的饭呢！我是圆佑的饭喔！”对于被女生围着询问已经习以为常了！  
“啊～原来是圆佑的饭啊！我们是珉奎的饭喔！真巧啊，珉佑CP大发啊！”看见徐明浩转过来后一群人发出惊叹，这男饭也太可爱了吧，瘦瘦高高的却不会让人觉得弱不禁风，穿着大红色破洞的毛衣显得皮肤更白了，微卷的刘海俏皮的搭在额头上，水汪汪的眼睛，粉嫩的果冻唇，这简直就是极品男饭啊！  
听到她们说的话微微皱着眉头，珉佑CP？什么东西啊！圆佑是我的，我的！关那个金珉奎什么事啊！“原来是珉奎的饭啊，很高兴认识你们！”心里再怎么不愿意也忍着不快跟她们继续打着招呼，希望快点排到自己然后赶快远离这群珉奎饭！  
“真幸运可以看到这么帅的男饭啊！”  
“是啊是啊！居然是圆佑的饭呢！”  
“你们有没有发现，这位男饭的体型和珉奎好配啊！”  
“哇！你也这么觉得吗，我刚刚就这么觉得。”  
“哈哈哈哈....”  
“早知道问问他叫什么...”  
徐明浩听着后面那群女生用并不低的音量讨论自己就觉得无奈，帅气是当然的啊！喜欢圆佑的我当然最帅气！什么？我跟金珉奎很配？什么鬼啊！我才不要跟他配！圆佑哥才是我的男神啊！金珉奎那么黑，根本就不是我喜欢的类型，虽然他很高也很帅，可是就是感觉傻傻的啊！

[同学你好！我这边是大韩娱乐的记者，请问你们都是谁的粉丝呢？]   
陷入自我想象的徐明浩并没有注意到记者来到了他的面前，直到被身后吵闹声影响才发现不知道什么电台的记者拿着话筒对着自己！  
[你们...可以再说一次吗？]  
[啊！好的...就是问问你们都是谁的粉丝，有什么话想对自己的idol说呢？我们这边是实时直播喔！说不定你们的idol可以看到喔！]  
[珉奎...我们是珉奎的粉丝...珉奎太帅了，最喜欢珉奎啦！]  
[想要和金珉奎谈恋爱！]  
[永远支持金珉奎！]  
可以对圆佑哥说话？要说什么才可以让他印象深刻！  
啊...这群珉奎饭怎么这么吵啊！安静一点不行吗！想和金珉奎谈恋爱？我还想和全圆佑上床呢！金珉奎再怎么帅也没有圆佑帅！怎么到处都是金珉奎！烦死了！  
啊哈！知道了...就决定这么说！  
[徐明浩，19岁，愿望是把第一次献给金珉奎！]  
........

世界突然安静了！  
[咳咳...谢谢同学们踊跃参与采访！今天的采访就到这里了！祝大家演唱会看的开心！]也许是没想到会有这样劲爆的信息量，记者们仿佛脚底抹油般逃走了！  
“哎..等一下！是圆佑...全...圆佑！”徐明浩此刻真的希望时间可以倒流，他就不该来看演唱会，不该排队买周边，不该理那群珉奎饭，不该接受参访，不该....把全圆佑说成了金珉奎！都怪那群女生不停在自己耳边说金珉奎！等等...刚刚那个记者说什么实时直播？idol也有可能看见？不会的！不会的！没有这么巧的！

现实就是这么凑巧！  
在休息室里喝水的金珉奎突然听到这条爆炸性的采访内容被嘴巴里的水呛的脸红脖子粗！  
不过...脸红的成分是哪一方面更多就只有他自己知道了！  
因为刚好，是自己喜欢的类型！

徐明浩感觉整场演唱会大家都有意无意的把金珉奎引来自己这个区域！  
是错觉吗？为什么觉得金珉奎在对着自己笑！还抛媚眼？  
别看！徐明浩....不要看他！可是...好帅喔！  
不知道为什么，今晚的金珉奎格外的帅气！  
徐明浩捧着涨红的脸颊，不停扇风降温！  
为什么会脸红？  
因为刚好，是自己喜欢的类型！

所以...理所当然的，爱情开始了！


End file.
